Celebrating with Dick
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: MaDi. Festive fluff in 3 short pieces.
1. Merry Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection. _

**Merry Christmas**

Being alone in her room on Christmas. Or being alone in a room full of strangers on a Christmas party. When Veronica suggested that they could go, she was not sure which one of these was worse. Now she had no doubt. Nothing could have been worse then standing in a room full of people in different states of drunkenness of whom she knew exactly two. And they were nowhere to be seen. She was contemplating to leave for the last 20 minutes but knew that Veronica would be worried and she didn't have the strength to search for her. Finally she decided to send her a message and then find a mode of transport to get her home. She started to look for her cell in her bag when someone bumped into her, nearly knocking her off her feat. She didn't fall, however. Instead she found herself pressed to a firm body. She was about to mutter her thanks when she turned around and instantly drown in her saviors' annoyingly beautiful blue eyes. 'Wait, did she just think of Dick's eyes as beautiful?' She must have been intoxicated from the fumes in the room. Satisfied with her explanation she opened her mouth to say … what she was not sure, when his lips silenced her. It was soft, short and it made her stomach flip. Several times. When he broke the contact sudden feeling of loss washed over her and she almost gasped when his lips came back for a quick peck. She opened her eyes although she wasn't aware of closing them and when their gazes met, he grinned and whispered "Merry Christmas." before turning around and leaving her there all confused and … just confused.

"You really should pay better attention to where you stand." came Veronica's amused voice from behind her. In response to her confused look she pointed up and when Mac followed her finger she saw mistletoe hanging right above her head.

'Well, that would explain his action.' she thought for herself. It however didn't explain her reaction.


	2. Happy New Year

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection. _

**Happy New Year**

She really wasn't in a mood for partying. But yet again she found herself in a middle of a wild party being probably the only person not enjoying herself at all. This time it was Parker who talked her into this. And she made a disappearance act almost the moment they set foot inside the house. You know that saying about people learning from their mistakes? So not true. If it was she wouldn't be standing in a room full of strangers with only a little blood in their alcohol trying to remember the reason she was there. And she simply couldn't.

She lost track of time while trying to avoid all the boys who needed liquid courage to speak to a girl and the boys who didn't need any courage to hit on anything with X chromosome that was breathing or the girls who didn't seem to care who they were kissing as long as it has lips. So when she heard the yell: "One minute till midnight." she frantically tried to hide. She definitely wasn't planning on starting the New Year with some strangers tongue in her mouth. She squealed when a pair of strong hands grabbed her and shoved her under the stairs to relatively secluded corner. She lifted her eyes and her fists to the stranger and her gaze met with a pair of familiar set of beautiful blue eyes. 'Wait, when did Dick's eyes stopped being annoying?' she questioned herself. But before she could open her mouth and asked him what the hell he was thinking he was doing, she heard the crowd yell "3…2…1…Happy New Year!!!!"

That was when she realized that she is still looking in his eyes and that he is lowering his head to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut automatically and after moment she felt his lips on hers. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and his lips moved on hers. He lightly sucked on her lower lip and she felt herself responding. She had no idea how long were their lips engaged in the soft teasing when he broke the contact. They stared each other in the eyes for a while before he grinned, whispered "Happy New Year", kissed her nose and was gone in a flash. 'What a way to start a new year.' she thought to herself with a little smile on her lips that were still tingling from the touch with his. Boy, was she in trouble.


	3. Happy Valentine´s Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection. _

**Happy Valentine's Day**

This was definitely her least favorite holiday. Because it was not for everyone. It was for couples. And you were reminded you are not a part of one on every step for the bigger part of February. And she was tired of it. Tired of the heart-shaped balloons, cheesy postcards, teddy bears bigger then her, boxes of chocolate no one could eat by themselves and red roses everywhere.

She had nothing against roses. It just wasn't her favorite flower. Especially this time of the year. She didn't mind teddy bears either. Not even the ones holding big hearts with cheesy lines written on them. And she liked chocolate. Really. She could do without balloons, however. But in February she was sick of it all. Almost literally. She was alone and she could cope. But she didn't need to be reminded of the fact on every step.

That is why she was home alone lying on the couch and listening to music while her brother was having a sleepover and her parents were on a romantic getaway overnight. Veronica had plans too since she had an extremely romantic boyfriend and she wouldn't let Parker to talk her into anything for the next couple of centuries or so.

So the knock on the door took her completely by surprise. She wasn't sure she was in the mood for company of any kind but after the second knock she lifted herself of the couch and shuffled to the door. She didn't bother to take a look on who was behind it and so her mouth slightly opened in shock when she was met with the sight of Dick. Dick with flowers. Dick with a huge bouquet of crimson tulips of almost the exact shade the stripes in her hair had.

They stood there for good two minutes just staring at each other before any of them spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Dick said and handed her the flowers. She took them from him and felt a jolt of electricity running through her arm at the touch of their hands. She turned her back to him and headed to the kitchen. She heard him closed the door and follow her. She busied herself with putting the flowers into a vase while ignoring him. But she was well aware of his presence. When the flowers were in the vase she bent down to enjoy their smell for a while before she finally gathered the strength to face him. But when she turned around he was much closer then she thought. In fact when she turned around she found herself in his embrace. Her breath caught in her lounges as her hands rested on his chest. She didn't know how long they were staring into the others eyes – it could have been 10 seconds or half an hour, before he lowered his head and their lips met. But this time she met him half way. And it wasn't sweet or soft or teasing. It was hungry and passionate and demanding. When they came up for air she found herself sitting on the counter and had no idea how that happened. His arms were around her waist holding her close and she was grasping at his shoulders for support. She was looking down on him and she liked it. Just like she liked the feel of his hair on her skin. She put her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him. For the first time. But definitely not for the last time. The last thought she had before his lips and hands made her mind shut down completely was: 'I wonder what he plans for my birthday.'


End file.
